Trick or Treat
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: KakaIru...smut...yaoi...enjoy


**Moonwolf:** Halloween shot....

* * *

**Trick or treat**

Iruka sighed as he held Naruto's hand tightly. He and the young boy had been walking all night doing trick or treat and Iruka was getting very tired…not to mention his feet were aching!

But he didn't grudge Naruto his first real Halloween since Iruka had adopted the blond. He smiled down at the enthusiastic boy who was dressed as a pumpkin, the five year old chattering about all the candy they had gotten, how cute Hinata-chan had been as a angle and how cool Sasuke had been dressed as pirate.

Iruka just chuckled and held on tighter to Naruto's hand, smiling at Kurenai when he meet the gaggle of kids she was looking after "ohayo Iruka kun, I see you dressed up for Halloween to" she smiled pleasantly at him, dressed as a fairy. Behind her Kiba and Shino was holding onto her glittery green skirt with shy smiles at him, though Kiba shoot Naruto a big grin, holding up his casket of candy as if to compare. Naruto just grinned and pointed to the bag Iruka was holding then to the casket he had before back at himself. Naruto had gotten a big load just because he was cute.

Iruka blushed and scratched the scar over his nose "yeah…Naruto wanted me to" that really explained all. Iruka would do whatever Naruto wanted.

Kurenai just giggled and walked along side the male "you're a elf aren't you Iruka?" he smiled and nodded, his unbound hair bouncing lightly and showing of the sharp tipped ears "yes…I let Naruto choose my costume I'm afraid and he thought I was…pretty enough to be a elf" Kurenai laughed, her face cheerful at the leafy green robes Iruka was wearing with the silver circle on his head "you look so cute". Iruka made a face, he knew he wasn't the biggest example on masculinity but come on! He wasn't that feminine or cute.

…right?

Right! Inner Iruka was jumping around cheering Iruka's denial with pom poms.

Kurenai was talking and Iruka snapped back into focus to see if he could pierce together the last part of her words "…so if your tired Iruka I can take Naruto with me and deliver him back later" she smiled charmingly down at the blond pumpkin. Naruto pouted and tugged on Iruka's hand "ruka-nii san you don't have to follow me around, I can go with Kiba and Shino" the young boy said.

Perhaps he had noticed how tired Iruka was?

Iruka smiled and knelt down to kiss Naruto's forehead "alright but remember, you cant have any candy with peanut butter in…your allergic" Naruto nodded. Iruka looked up at Kurenai with a questioning look and she nodded, she would keep her eye open.

With one last hug Iruka bid them goodbye and started to track towards home, the thought of soaking his feet as tempting as ever. But as Iruka walked he couldn't helped but feel watched and watched intensely.

The feeling wasn't new but it had never been as clear as in that moment. And why was the street suddenly empty…and dark? Iruka felt his eye twitch before turning around with a soft squeak as he heard step coming closer to him.

Tall. That was the first thought that came to him before the words stunning and silver flashed as a male came closer, dressed in dark slacks and a white button up shirt. Over his shoulders he had a cape and fangs glimmered in the little light that was around, obviously dressed as a vampire with gravity defying hair "hello…I didn't know anyone else was out" he said silkily when he got close enough to Iruka.

Iruka blushed and thanked the heaven above for such a dim light, the mans voice was like liquid arousal! "oh um…I was just on my way home" the man seemed amused Iruka noted. He stopped by Iruka's side and Iruka looked up (damn his height) at the man, noting the eye patch that hid his right eye "well mind walking together? It seems we are going the same way" he smiled such a charming smile that Iruka felt his knees almost buckling.

Iruka nodded slowly and was gifted with yet another brilliant smile "names Kakashi by the way, you?" the vampire asked. Iruka smiled timidly back "Iruka, it is nice to meet you Kakashi" he murmured. A white flash in the night from Kakashi's fangs showed that the other was grinning "likewise Iruka, likewise"

-----------

The two spent the walk small talking about things, though Kakashi often seemed to have a indo with his words causing Iruka to blush and look anywhere but at the handsome man. Kakashi on the other hand was trailing his eyes up and down Iruka's body, licking his lips and smirking like a devil when Iruka was not looking, which was most of the time.

"Isn't this your house?" Kakashi's deep voice asked suddenly and Iruka blinked, looking around. Kakashi was right, this was Iruka's house "oh yes it is" he blushed and looked up at Kakashi "um do you…errg want to come in for a cup of tea or coffee?" he asked watching as Kakashi tilted his head to the side "hmm I would like that" was all he said.

Iruka smiled and lead him towards the door, taking a little time to find his key in the robe like outfit he wore (he swore it was the last time Naruto was allowed to find his outfit) but eventually he got the door open and let Kakashi in before following himself. Blindly he reached out and hit the light switch on before turning to closer the door "its not much but its ho…" he got cut of as Kakashi pushed him up against the door with his own muscled body and began to gently scrape his fangs against Iruka's neck after brushing the soft brown hair away.

Iruka knew he should really protest, after all he barely knew Kakashi but when Kakashi just gently sucked on a tender spot on his neck and nicked him with those fangs, Iruka could feel his insides turn into jelly and his protests die.

Hands were prodding at his clothes pulling until one of them could sneak its way to his nipples, gently tweaking one "ah!" Iruka cried out. His nipples were some very sensitive places.

It seemed Kakashi understood that as he chuckled against his neck and pinched them again, making Iruka cry out and buck against the other. The pale mans free hand was going between Iruka's thighs, cupping a straining erection, fondling the organ through the cloth "oh! No…I cant…Naruto might come home any second and" Iruka was struggling slightly trying to pull away from the man that was making him feel like that.

A low growl sounded and Iruka was flipped around with a gasp, lips slanting over his before he could say anything and then those lips were demanding his submission, they wanted total domination over him and Iruka whimpered.

At that moment the kiss turned lighter, more teasing as Kakashi pried at Iruka's lips with his tongue and Iruka…he let him have the access, let him tease and seduce him. Searching every part of Iruka's mouth, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and slowly drew the man backwards, smirking as he felt Iruka lean most of his weight on Kakashi's strong frame.

Deftly avoiding everything in his path Kakashi drew Iruka towards the bedroom, easily opening it with the one hand that wasn't used to support Iruka (a very needy Iruka who was mewling and moaning into his mouth) and walked back until his legs hit the bed. He smirked even wider and flipped Iruka around, enjoying the look of wide eyed surprise on the man's face as the two fell on the bed, Kakashi effectly pinning him down with his own body.

Iruka whimpered and looked up at him with wide eyes "I-I shouldn't be doing this…I don't really know you and there is the whole thing with Naruto " a finger on his lips silenced him once again. Kakashi was smirking lightly down at him "you don't have to know me Iruka…only know that I know you and Naruto? Pumped on sugar and most likely to stay up for hours yet, trick or treating" he purred as he pulled Iruka's upper body up and pulling the robe apart to get to the bare skin of Iruka's torso. He was only slightly disappointed at the pants Iruka wore under but didn't let himself sulk to long before attacking Iruka's chest with teasing lick's and kisses and bites, just to drive the man insane.

Iruka was droven into mindless frenzy and the man hadn't moved under his belt even! And then there were those fangs…nicking his skin at random intervals, what were those fangs made of!

Lips wrapped around a dusky nipple as fingers found the other and Iruka found that he had no control over his voice box, the elf dressed man begging the other for more because he just wanted that burning pleasure to give him release. Kakashi just chuckled against the budding nipple he was sucking on and moved to the other, not giving up on them before both were rock hard.

Then the other moved downwards, his tongue trailing the skin and finding new sensitive patches for a later time. Circling around the bellybutton he listened to Iruka's begging with pleased ears before biting down gently on the ring, he flickered his tongue into the hole.

He raised his silver head to look at Iruka and felt his mouth go dry at the sight. Tan hands clenched in the sheets, full red lips parted to take in air, eyes half lidded and hazed as they stared up into the ceiling. His hair was laying around his head like a halo without the silver ring on his head.

"Stunning…"

Iruka's flush went brighter but he had no words, Kakashi had stolen them with pleasure. A pale hand went down the caramel toned chest before resting on the line of Iruka's pants "do you want more Iruka?" it was asked so smoothly and Iruka whimpered, nodding fervently. Kakashi chuckled "I need words…tell me do you want it?" teasing, tempting, conceiving man! "yes! Please Kakashi…please"

Kakashi smirked and divested Iruka of the pants. Now the real fun began.

-------------

Iruka's back curved into a bow as he cried out, Kakashi's fingers finding that perfect spot in his body and pressing down on it "ah please Kakashi! I cant…I want" he couldn't find the words as the other chuckled deeply over him, driving the other mad with pleasure.

Kakashi just smirked and slid his free hand under the small of Iruka's back, lifting the man's hips of the bed, bringing him closer to the pale man but still brushing that pleasure spot as he lent forward, his lips brushing the shell of Iruka's ear "want me Iruka?" he whispered huskily, slowly pulling his fingers out of Iruka.

Iruka whimpered in agreement but also in loss, his hips shifting in search for more.

His search didn't last long though before Kakashi's strong hands clamped around his hip and slowly pulled him towards the silver man as he moved forward. Iruka's breath came in gasps as the head of Kakashi's length pressed against the fluttering entrance "oh please please please" Iruka was mewling and begging for it.

Kakashi chuckled again, his voice sliding over tan skin like dark chocolate "as you wish" was whispered into his ear before Kakashi filled him with one big thrust, the smaller man actually sliding a few inches up on the bed. But that really wasn't Iruka's concern, his concern was the big organ twitching inside of him that had hit his prostrate head on.

He screamed in pleasure, barely hearing Kakashi groan lowly into his ear, the pale mans hands tightening on his hips and most assuredly bruising them with the force. Growling softly Kakashi took a good hold of Iruka's legs and bent them until the tan man's knees were almost touching his own shoulders "I'm going to take you to heaven and beyond" Kakashi promised darkly, sending shivers down Iruka's spine.

Then the man moved, slowly at first but gaining speed quickly and in a short time (atleast in Iruka's mind) he was slamming out and in of the younger male, just barely brushing Iruka's sweet spot, keeping him on the edge of what promised to be the best orgasm Iruka had ever experienced. Iruka whimpered and reached down to touch himself but a hand gripped his, slammed it down on the bed "no…" that was all Kakashi grunted out but Iruka got the message, when Iruka came it was to be because of Kakashi's cock.

Iruka whimpered and tried to push into the thrust so Kakashi would hit his sweet spot hard but the damn man stilled and began whispering into his ear "you want to cum Iruka? Do you really want to cum little sweet?" and Iruka responded by bucking his hip, whimpering and mewling and looking up at him with pleading brown eyes.

Kakashi smirked and slowly withdrew until only the head of his erection was inside Iruka and waited "I want words sweet one…one word…that's all" he said licking his lips and Iruka could see the fangs on his lips, did they seem longer now?

Iruka writhed on the sheets as best he could and licked his lips, trying to force the word out "…yes…" was that his voice? So husky and raspy?

Kakashi chuckled "that was all I needed Iruka" then he slammed head on into that oh so glorious spot, one time, two time, three time and Iruka could feel his orgasm approach.

And then teeth bit down hard on his neck, his skin puncturing under the force and his blood being drunk but Iruka could not feel it as his realise hit like a tidal wave, his back arching like a bow and his neck stretching taunt even as his own fluids spilled over a tanned stomach , giving a feral shout that might have contained Kakashi's name somewhere.

Blearily Iruka could feel the other male thrust a few more time's before hotness flooded his insides and the man stilled. Slowly teeth were pulled from his neck and that shrinking organ from his body but Iruka was to tried to protest "I will see you again sometime sweet… but for now sleep" Iruka's eyes fell closed, feeling a kiss drop on his slack lips "sleep…"

--------------

Iruka awoke with a gasp, hissing when he felt a sore bottom and neck. Clamping his hand over his neck he stared wide eyed at the wall. Kakashi had been "...a vampire…a real one" he whispered to himself.

He looked around with a small frown but gasped when his eyes landed on a blood red rose on his the side off his pillow, a bow wrapped around it with a card attached. The word later shone up at hi in gold and Iruka could feel a knot in his chest both tighten and realise in fear and excitement. Slowly he moved until he could stand up, he had to check after Naruto "…atleast he had the decency to clean me up" Iruka murmured as he pulled on some sweatpants, a small smile luring over his lips


End file.
